Wonder Jungle
Located By Ludicrine Managers Managers are in charge of translating and interpreting Telepathy Board messages and, as such, are in charge of declaring which pets may enter. It is their duty to keep a log of events that takes place throughout a pet's journey (located in the comment section below), updating occasionally on the happenings of the pet. *Ludicrine *A, Mori *Look-a-troopa About The Wonder Jungle is a location on Ludus. As its name implies, it is a large Jungle radiating of assorted aura and magic. Only certain beings may enter into the Jungle at certain times. While it is unsure how it works, the Wonder Jungle may call upon a pet via the Telepathy Board. The pet is then chosen to venture into the jungle. What they may find and if the pet makes it out is unknown. Only chosen pets may enter, there is no way to force the Board to send a name, and pets that are not of a catalogued species may not enter. (HQ/Novelty pets, if given an assigned species, are eligible.) No spawns/"disposable" pets may be sent in. Should you accept the calling, the things that await you can be amazing... Actual About A minimum of three riddles may be placed in the Telepathy Board at a time, though there is no maximum. If a user feels that an eligible pet (see above criteria) fits with the description called for in the Board, they may place a comment with said pet to await review. If the pet is accepted by one of the managers, it will enter into the Wonder Jungle. Comments with randomized events created by a manager will update the owner of the pet's activity within the Jungle, and after a set amount of time, the pet will return from the Jungle, bringing back something (or someone) else. Depending on the outcome, the owner may or may not need to make decisions about what the pet should bring back. While the pet is in the Jungle, it may not participate in additional activities (breeding, evolving, etc.) as it cannot be physically present for them. After a pet has returned from the Jungle as per the logs, the owner should place a comment confirming that they have picked up their pet. At this point, pets may be used freely in other centers. The Telepathy Board Gather 'round, spores and mold, 'Shrooms and yeast, young and old, Cast aside your fears, now is the time to be brave Get rid of your doubts, and now enter the cave Offer your sandwiches here at the gate Be quick and be swift as to not arrive late: For those who have always just "kinda been there" Your strength and your wits you will need to prepare A cyan star rises for just once this year Your pawns in position, come, gather all here Unhappy with peanuts? Then look, now, with awe A change is arriving, exclaiming: HEHA! MY ERECTION SHOWS ME THE DIRECTION (COMPLETED: Golden Pinger -> Rose Golden Pinger) Just under the ancient stones, a glimmer white Within, beneath the cracks and grout Desperate to see the light Demands to be let out (In Progress: Carmilla's Blade, T'hooth-Krater, Enlightened Cordyceps, Demented Cordyceps, Ired) Category:Pets Related Pages Category:Stick Ranger Category:Stutid Magic Shit